Outsiders
by BoarderKC
Summary: You catch sight of her again, her almond shaped eyes shadowed by a look of discomfort and her helmet, standing alone by the far door. You join her because you’re curious and she sizes you up, but the look is curious and her cheeks are tinged red.


A/N: Written for a porn battle on LJ, but it didn't come out porny at all.

**Outsiders**

_By BoarderKC_

You meet by accident. You're in a foreign court, your first time truly away from your home and country, a trophy on the arm of a man who used to be a monster. You're being presented, walking before a line of people who stare and you shake until you see her and you double-take. To your left there's a female soldier, standing tall and proud in a dress uniform that is fit for presentation in a court as foreign to her as it is to you.

Later there is a ball in your husband's honor and you dress like the princess, soon to be queen, you are and you enter through wide doors, held open by slaves, weighed down in fabric and jewels. You're not fit to be here, nothing better than a pastorella, but your husband, your prince, reads the fear on your face and kisses your head reassuringly. You straighten his tie and he smiles.

He is taken away by dignitaries who have no time for a woman and you wander, wishing you had brought a book and wondering about insults and customs if you were to leave. But you catch sight of her again, her almond shaped eyes shadowed by a look of discomfort and her helmet, standing alone by the far door. You join her because you're curious and she sizes you up, but the look is curious and her cheeks are tinged a light red and you're relaxed.

"Hello?" you greet in your native tongue, French, and she stares at you for a moment then shakes her head almost embarrassed. She doesn't understand, but you don't know her language. "German?" you try and you're worried because your German is shaky, but again she shakes her head. "English?" you try again and her face lights.

"Yes. I understand," she replies and her speech is stunted by accent.

"Where are you from?"

She pauses to understand your words. "China. Yourself?"

"France." She nods and looks past you for a moment before her eyes return to your face. "I've never seen a female soldier before. Is that common in your country?"

She blanches and her eyes search those in earshot to see if anyone had heard. No one is looking your way and she leans closer to you and you smell unfamiliar spice on her skin. "How do you know?"

You're confused. "Your face is soft." Her eyes narrow. "Is there something wrong? Female soldiers-"

She grabs your arm and hauls you out the side door, onto the veranda and the air is warmer. Her hand on your arm is rough with calluses. "Please lower your voice. They would dishonor my emperor if they knew." She pulls you behind a wall, out of site from the ballroom windows.

"Dishonor? Why?"

"I am a woman. But my emperor would have no one else in his personal detail." She looks around before pulling off her helmet and her hair, a dark velvet curtain, fell around her face. You stare at her, wide-eyed because she is beautifully exotic. "I was with a regiment of men for months and never was found out. I am impressed…" she trailed off and stared at you expectantly.

"Belle," you answer and she takes your hand and bows low on one knee, kissing your knuckles.

"I am Fa Mulan. Although in any other presence, please refer to me as Ping." She rises. "What brings you from France?"

"My husband. He is the guest of honor."

"The prince?" You nod and she is down on her knee before you can react. "Forgive me, your highness, I was unaware. I've embarrassed myself and revealed myself improperly."

You join her on the floor and lay a reassuring hand to her shoulder. "Please, Fa, Belle is fine."

She looks at you confused. "Fa is my surname. My name is Mulan."

You blush and her head drops again. "Mulan, I'm sorry. I'm no good with titles. I approached you and embarrassed you by revealing you. You just looked as uncomfortable as I did and I thought perhaps you were like me." Her head rises. "An outsider."

Mulan looks at you with a smile that proves you're right, but you don't move from the cool stone of the ground. You talk without pretenses. The night ebbs and you lose track of the time until you hear a voice from behind the wall and she launches forward to cover your mouth with her hand and she's holding you close.

"The visiting prince is looking for his wife."

You wait for silence, but Mulan is looking at you and your breath catches. She's looking at you, eyes focused and you flinch because the intensity is unexpected, even for you, married to your beast. Her mouth catches yours and that doesn't take you by surprise because your prince gets the same look when he wants you.

Her hands grip your face, kissing you with an intensity that's familiar and she's got you against the wall. The kiss lasts until the footsteps are gone, until Mulan seems to remember her place and she draws back on her arms and knees, bowing like before.

"Princess, I apologize for my improper behavior. I just…" You can taste her on your mouth. "I didn't think women like you existed." Her forehead is against the stone. "Outsiders aren't supposed to be beautiful."

"I think you proved that wrong yourself. The only real thing you need to apologize for is ignoring my request to stand like an equal." Mulan rises and helps you to your feet and you're grateful because it would otherwise be impossible to rise in your hoopskirt and heels. "Belle is fine."

She stuffs her hair back into her helmet, transforming yourself back into a young man and she offers you her arm. "May I escort you inside?"

"I'd be honored." You pause outside the side door. "Why do you dress as you do?"

She is taken by surprise. "Because this is who I am. I feel right. No longer an outsider."

You smile, place a hand on her cheek, caressing the skin that lacks the stubble to be believable and you kiss her, hitting your head against her helmet. When you pull back, your prince is standing behind you both in the doorway staring at you with interest. Mulan blanches.

"Your highness, I-"

"You're the young woman your emperor was telling me about, I suppose." He's got an eyebrow raised. "He didn't mention you liked to move in one people's wives."

You can see Mulan is ready to drop again, an apology ready on her lips, but you stop her with a hand on her arm. "This is Mulan. Mulan, this is my prince." You don't offer his name, knowing she will ignore it and call him by his title. "She has kept me entertained this evening." He only laughs. "I offered our home to her and her emperor."

"As did I. I'm trying to establish trade with your country," he says to Mulan as an explanation. "I will leave you ladies to yourselves."

He leaves and Mulan is confused, but your hand is reassuring on her arm. "We understand about outsiders," you answer her confusion. "More than anyone could possibly know." You're watching your husband chatting with another man and he's charming, but he's uncomfortable in his clothes and all things that are required as a man. "I do hope you accept our invitation." Mulan's eyes are on your mouth and you touch your hand to her cheek again. "It was good to find you, Fa Mulan."


End file.
